


Why Would I Help You

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Peter, Gen, Missing Scene, One-Shot, Season 1 Episode 9, The missing hospital scene, Threatening, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a sudden shift from attacking Peter in the hospital to working with him to get Scott. This is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Would I Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is not my first Teen Wolf but it is the first one I'm posting. I hope you guys like it. I always wondered why Derek went with Peter so willingly so this is my take on it.

“Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain…” Peter said in a soft voice. “After all… We’re family.” 

“Why would I help you?” Derek growled as much as he could while panting, his nose was bleeding but not too badly.

“Why wouldn’t you help me?” Peter asked instead. “You would be stronger with a pack and seeing as Scott is the only other werewolf to join that pack… I say you help me.” Peter crouched down so he was level with Derek on the floor.

“Or I could just turn that Stiles and we could leave… Leave Scott alone but unharmed.” Peter offered. He knew what his nephew would do. He had spoken about Scott and Stiles on his many visits and Peter believed he cared more for the human boy than Scott and he planned on using that to his advantage.

“No!” Derek said glancing at the open door. He could hear Stiles was still in the building, unharmed but frightened. The doors must’ve been locked, Derek heard him pulling on them.

“What? Don’t want the little spaz around?” Peter asked nicely. “Or just don’t want him around me?” Peter amended. 

Derek only glared at his uncle but Peter heard his breathing hitch. “He’s an innocent… Leave him alone.” Derek said trying to be brave. The kid was only helping him, he didn’t deserve to be threatened like he was.

Peter smirked and leaned in close, “Then help me with Scott.” He said. Faster than Derek could comprehend Peter grabbed his throat, “Or I may just start with a blank slate of young werewolves… You wouldn’t want that now… Would you?” Peter asked squeezing his throat.

“N-no…” He whimpered. Yes, Derek Hale whimpered, but anyone would if an alpha who used to be your favorite uncle was squeezing the life out of you and threatening you with death.

“Good.” Peter released him. “Now what can I use to get Scott on my side…?” He asked sitting back on his heels. “I want to know now in case I decide Stiles is a better option.” 

Derek took a breath and let the air rush into his lungs. “Argent.” He said after a moment. That made Peter freeze. 

“What did you say?” Peter demanded in a cold voice.

“Allison Argent. He thinks… Scott loves her. Threaten her and he’s more likely to do what you want.” Derek assured. Peter nodded thoughtfully, but seemed to accept it.

“Now. Why shouldn’t I turn Stiles?” Peter asked smiling again.

Derek started to panic. No, he couldn’t turn Stiles, Stiles, he didn’t think Stiles wanted the bite. “Because I’ll do what you say!” He said in a rush.

“Explain. This is boring me.” Peter said looking at his nails as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“I-I… I really like Stiles, he’s a spaz but he’s as loyal as they come, he’s Scott’s best friend and will want to protect him. He doesn’t want the bite. So you’ll get a beta in complete control, because I have no doubt Stiles will learn control quickly because he’s stubborn like that and whom Scott trusts, as opposed to a hyperactive kid that will give you trouble, that can be dealt with easily by giving him a task and making him useful.” Derek said in a pleading voice. God he really hoped Stiles was too busy with the door to bother with listening.

“Alright. If you do everything in your power to get Scott in my pack the boy will stay human. All bets are off if he asks for the bite though.” Peter warns him. 

“Deal.” Derek said and Peter stood up. 

“Good now let’s go… I believe we have a Lacrosse game to get to.” Peter said walking out the door. Stiles froze when he saw Peter walk out of the room alone. His first thought was ‘Oh god he’s killed Derek,’ while his immediate second one was ‘oh god he’s gonna kill me.’

“Well, it was nice to meet you Stiles but I must be off now.” Peter said as Stiles pressed back into a corner. Peter didn’t even flinch when Stiles picked up a cane and made a move to hit him, Derek was there grabbing it before Stiles could do anything.

Derek slammed Stiles into the wall partially shifted and growled in Stiles’s face. Stiles flinched back and Derek forced his hand to drop the cane.

“Really?” Stiles demanded sounding frightened, and his rapid heartbeat told the wolves he was terrified. “You’re defending him? Did you forget two minutes ago he was trying to kill us?” His voice rose at the end in fear as he glanced at Peter, who did nothing but loved the way this was playing out.

“He’s my uncle. We want Scott, not you.” Derek said simply as he let him go.

“Yeah great family there Derek.” Stiles said, trying to sound threatening.

“He’s all I have.” Derek whispered and Peter knew it was time to intervene. 

“Come along nephew. We’ll meet again Stiles.” Peter said typing in a few words and opening the door.

The werewolves went out first and as soon as Stiles was out of sight ns earshot Peter grabbed Derek by the back of the neck, “Remember nephew, whatever it takes, or I’ll turn him.” Peter threatened. Derek nodded and drove them to the school. The team had won so it would take a minute to clear out. Derek could wait. He just hoped he could fool Scott… For all three of their sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if you guys have read my others but if you have then know they will soon be updated. If you guys want any stories I take prompts! Review, Please and thank you!


End file.
